Hourglass Of Love
by TechnoFox158
Summary: Ed and Al have been stationed at a village to keep watch.The only problem is they're boarding with Hughes' niece.Later on they find out they've got one remaining week to round up more chimera but will Ed capture her heart?rating for ch.7& up
1. Mirielle

Chapter 1:

Mirielle

"Well Al, we've arrived."

Edward waited for Al's response but began to get impatient after five minutes of waiting.

"AL!-Huh? What are you doing?"

He stepped over to his younger brother and waved his hand in his face.

"Al are you ok?"

Trying to get Alphonse to look at him Edward went as far as to act like a complete moron but still got no response. He sighed and decided go to Al's point of view by standing beside and that's when he saw a stunning young woman with golden brown hair and azure eyes wearing agreen halter dress and a smallwhitethat was slightly ruffled around her shoulders.She seemedabout his age who appeared to be waiting for someone. Ed stood there for a few moments then took in a deep breathe and yelled in his brother's ear.

" AL SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Finally he came to his senses and looked down at his brother.

" What is it Ed? Did you want to tell me something?"

Ed let out another sigh and placed his hand on his head.

" I just wanna know something; Do you got the hots for that girl over there?"

"What girl?"

Al looked around frantically as if to distract Edward.

" I knew it, you do have to the hots."

Alphonse blushed and twiddled his fingers.

" Well uh you see I just think she's pretty is all."

"Save it Al, you don't need to come up with an excuse to-"

Suddenly a soft, quiet voice interrupted Edward and Al's conversation.

"Excuse me?"

The two brothers looked to the side and snapped into place. It was the girl they were starring at not to long ago. She smiled softly and spoke again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but, would you be the Elric brothers I've heard so much about?"

A grin came across ed's face as he answered.

"That's us, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Why'd you wanna know? You want an autograph."

The girl shook her head an introduced herself. "My name is Mirielle Hartwood, you and Alphonse are stationed with me."

The two jerked stiff nervously as they thought about how it would look with the two of them and her under the same roof.

"There's no need to worry, I live under the watch of the military."

At hearing this the brothers felt safe but curious and suspicious of Mirielle.

"Why are you under watch of the military? Is someone after you?"

Mirielle stared blankly at the two for a moment then shook her head giggling.

"Oh no it's nothing like that at all. I'm under watch of the military because my uncle is a state alchemist. I'm sure you've at least heard of him, Colonel Maes Hughes?"

"COLONEL HUGHES!"

Mirielle blinked in a confused manner at the her guests.

"Is that so hard to believe?" "Excuse us for a minute, Al and I need to discuss something among ourselves."

Ed dragged his brother off to the side and whispered.

"Colonel Hughes' niece? He never told us he had a niece."

"Well, he never mentioned any of his family besides his wife and Elysia." "That's true but you do know one wrong move and we could get our butts in serious trouble." "You worry too much brother, I'm sure he can't be that over protective." "We'll see."

The boys having finished their conversation walked back over to Mirielle.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ed placed his fingers together behind his head and replied.

"Yeah, the station is getting a bit boring." "Alright then follow me to the car."

Soon after leaving they arrived at the car which happened to be a high-class escort car.

"Here we are."

Ed and Al's mouth's dropped.

"What's the matter? Are you surprised to see this car?" "It's a...High-class...escort vehicle..." "Well, you are the Elric brothers and I thought this would be best instead of a lower-class vehicle." "Thank you but you really didn't have to." "Non-sense now hurry and get in, the driver tends to get impatient."

Once the boys and Mirielle were inside the driver took off.

"So tell me Mirielle, how are you and Hughes related?"

Mirielle bit her lip and sat there silent for a few moments. After summoning up the courage to speak she told the boys the entire truth behind the relation.

"Well, you see...Colonel Maes Hughes isn't related to me at all...he's actually a family friend and I've known him my whole life so I considered him my uncle. I never really got to see much of him since he works for the military but he would visit every once in a while...it was nice because my real relatives lived to far to come and see me...but about a year before Elysia was born my parents were killed and my relatives didn't want me. So Uncle Maes took me in and adopted me a few months later."

Al spoke up so Mirielle wouldn't continue.

"So you're basically his adopted daughter." "Yes but to me he'll always be my uncle." "Well, at least you've got someone who cares about you now."

Mirielle just smiled at Alphonse and looked out the window when the car stopped.

"Well it looks like we're here."

Mirielle opened the door and stepped out.

"Come on you two, stop sitting there and come out here."

As soon as Ed stepped out after Al his mouth dropped as he slumped over.

"This...is...your house...?"

Mirielle snapped her fingers and giggled.

"Bingo. This is my home."

Ed straightened himself out as he looked up to see the top floor.

"IT'S HUGE!" "Of course it is silly, it's a mansion. So let's go inside so you two can settle down in your room."

They followed Mirielle inside and upstairs to their room.

"If you need anything just press that little red button next to the phone." "Thank you Mirielle,we'll be sure to use it when we need to." "There's no need to thank me...Now I must be on my way so remember to call one of the authorities if you need anything."

Mirielle shut the door and left them to be alone.

"She seemed in a hurry to leave." "You think maybe she's nervous around us Ed?"

Ed shrugged and plopped himself on his bed.

" I don't think so, maybe she's got something to do." "Yeah I guess you're right. Hey Ed?"

Al waited for his brother's response then looked over at him to see he was alseep. He sighed then layed down and went to sleep.

Later on when the two woke up they realized they had taken a longer nap than expected.

"I guess we must've been tired from all that traveling;wouldn't you say so Al?" "Yeah but it feels good now that we've rested up."

Al stretched then got up off the bed when there was a sudden knock on the door. Ed got up and answered.

"Yeah,who is it?"

He opened the door to see it was Colonel Mustang.

"MUSTANG!What the hell are you doing here!"

Mustang entered the room and sat down in the chair to the right.

"I'm here to give you your assignment." "Assignment? But I thought we were just being stationed here."

Alphonse sat back down to listen carefully to what mustang was going to say.

"You were stationed here for a reason. Apparently there's been some complaints about strange creatures coming into the village during the night and sometimes during the day around the feilds."

Edward and Al looked at each other then back at the colonel.

"And these strange creatures...Do you think they're chimera's?"

Mustang turned his eyes to ed.

"I'm guessing so. You're assignment is to watch over the village, especially Mirielle Hartwood, if anything happens to her Colonel Hughes won't be happy." "That is true considering that she is his only neice." "Yes, but that isn't the only part of your assignment. You are also to find out if these creatures are chimera's and if they are, report it immediately and I'll send back up to help control the situation."

Mustang stood up and looked at the boys.

"Be careful, both of you."

He walked to the door and whispered in Ed's ear. Ed's eyes widened and he snapped around but mustang left before he could say anything. Al walked over to his brother concerned.

"Ed? What did he say?" "Nothing Al...He's just being stupid and harsh as usual."

Al's stomach growled out of random and Ed looked back at him with a smile.

"I see it's time to stuff your face again 'ey Al?" "So what if I'm hungry?" "Take it easy Al I'm just teasing you. Now c'mon let's go to the kitchen and get some chow."

Al laughed for a moment at Edward.

"You don't even know where the kitchen is."

Ed scowled and crossed his arms.

"Aw c'mon Ed, that's not such a bad thing. We'll go together, I know you of all people can't resist food." "Alright then let's go."

Ed opened the door and started marching down the hall in a cheerful manner until he bumped into one of the authorities.

"Ow! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'!"

Ed stared at the officer and realized it was Armstrong.

"Such poor manners Edward Elric." "Armstrong?What are you doing here?" "I was assigned to watch over Miss.Hartwood." "Uh right, could you tell us where the kitchen is?"

Armstrong just grabbed the boys and started dragging them down the hall.

"If it is food you require then I shall take you myself." "AH! LET GO OF ME YOU BIG MUSCULAR FREAK!" "Edward that wasn't very nice to say."

Ed trailed off in his loud rambling until they had arrived in the kitchen.

"Here you go boys. Now be sure to eat your fill and go outside to keep watch." "Yeah, yeah I know."

Ed shuved Armstrong out of the kitchen then rubbed his hands together and opened the fridge.

"WOAH! They've got a lifetime supply in here!" "We have to save some for everyone else Ed."

Alphonse looked inside the fridge and grabbed something to drink and a few things to make into a meal for him and Ed. Edward just watched as his brother made the meals. And before he could say anything Al handed him a plate of food and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Al."

Ed sat down at the table and started wolfing down his food.

"Ed don't eat so fast you'll end up choking yourself like last time."

Edward ignored his brother and just kept eating and before Al was even halfway through his plate end leaned back in the chair patting his stomach.

"Ahhhh...that was great food. Al are you gonna finish that?"

Al just shuved his plate to Ed.

"You sure?" "Go on I'm not that hungry anyway." "Suit yourself."

Ed started munching down Al's food and gulped down his orange juice.

"You really are a bottomless pit."

Ed finished off the last spec of food tehn stood up and took the plates and glasses to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

While ed was washing Armstrong came in.

"Alphonse, Edward."

Ed hesistated to look over since the tone scared him. Amrstrong cleared his throat.

"Do you happen to know where Miss.Hartwood is?"

Ed and Al looked at each other then at Armstrong.

"She's been gone for quite a while."

Ed finished washing and put the dishes in the drainer to dry off.

"Al and I haven't seen her since she took us to our room."

Armstrong put his fingers to his chin and stood there thinking.

"Maybe she fell asleep in the garden again." "Well we'll go look for her if that helps." "Please do." "Alright Al let's go."

The two took off and began their search by splitting up. Alphonse went to search the house and Edward went outside to see if he could find Mirielle. They searched in the first places they could think of then in the last places. But while Ed was searching he heard a voice.

"Huh...?"

He turned around but no one was there. He decided to look by the pond and the voice he heard got louder as he got closer to the pond. In the meantime Al was ready to give up searching when he came across a room that glowed in the moonlight. He curiously went inside and through the window he saw Mirielle standing at the pond.

Edward noticing Mirielle as well hid amongst the trees and watched her as she seemed be saying something as she was apparently feeding fish in the pond.

"You know...You're always the best part of my day. I could just stand here and watch you swim around so freely all night...But one day...I'll be free just like all of you..."

Ed stepped out from the trees and spoke up.

"Free from what?"

Mirielle gasped and turned around.

"Oh Edward...How long were you there?" "Long enough to ask you what I did. So tell me...Free from what?" "That's none of your business, it's my personal matter so leave me alone."

Mirielle walked away and ran inside the house bumping into Alphonse.

"What will you be free from Mirielle?" "You heard me to?" "I opened a window in a room and I heard everything you said." "I already said it's my personal matter now both of you just leave me alone." "Ed and I just want you to answer a simple question. What will you be free from?"

Mirielle looked down at the floor clenching her fists then snapped her head upward looking at Alphonse.

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT BADLY THEN LOOK AROUND YOU!" "What's wrong with having the military around you?" "That's the problem, they're always around me! Every single day it's Miss.Hartwood don't do this Miss.Hartwood don't do that Miss.Hartwood be careful. I never have any freedom! I'm not even aloud to leave my own house without being told not to do something!"

Edward came up behind her and spoke.

"If that's how you feel then why didn't you say so?"

Mirielle turned around and slapped Ed across the face.

"You have no idea what's it's like..."

Ed just stared her down.

"Actually we do, Al and I grew up working for the military."

Mirielle shuved edward aside and ran.

"Mirielle!" "C'mon Al, if we don't follow her she could cause us a whole lot of trouble." "Right."

They chased after Mirielle as she made her way outside.

"Damnit!"

They sped up getting closer but once they got outside they stopped. Armstrong had stopped Mirielle from running away.

"It's ok boys, Miss.Hartwood won't be running away anytime soon." "Going easy on her will ya. I think you need to listen to what she has to say. Especially since she ran way from me and Al." "Don't worry, I'll see what she has to say and take it into consideration."

Al and Ed went back inside and upstairs to their room.

"Ed? Is your face ok?"

Ed just layed back on his bed and kicked off his boots.

"Yeah, it just stings a little." "You think she'll learn that being protected isn't such a bad thing?" "Well, in her case it is. You gotta have at least some freedom Al. Being cooped up like a zoo animal can drive a person crazy. Anyway Armstrong's talking to her so we should get some sleep."

Al crawled under the blanket and closed his eyes.

"Night Ed." "Night Al..."

Ed layed in his bed staring at the ceiling and mustang's words repeated in his head over and over.

"_Don't fall in love..._"

Ed turned over onto his side considering mustang's words.

"What the hell did he mean? I'll figure it tomorrow."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. As he slept those words remained repeating in his head. Throughout the night Ed tossed and turned unable to sleep well. Soon the morning came and Armstrong came into the room pulling the boys out of bed.

"Alright you two it's time for an early start."

Ed sat up rubbing his back and Al was scratching his head.

"Come on get up." "Geez, you act like we have to go out or something. Al and I were only assigned to kep watch." "That not only applies to this house but to the village remember?" "Oh yeah. Damn that guy."

The boys stood up and got ready after armstrong left the room.

"Hey Ed; where do you think we're going?" "Armstrong is probably sending us into the village."

Ed opened the door and ended up walking into someone. He shook his head to clear up his senses and realized it was Mirielle.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you." "It's alright but um...I want to apologize...For the way acted last night..."

Alphonse came up behind Ed.

"It's alright, we understand how you feel."

Mirielle smiled and grabbed the boys by their wrists and started running down the hall with them. Ed was confused as to why she was so cheerful all of a sudden and spoke up.

"Mirielle what are you doing!" "I'm taking you with me to the village." "Is that why Armstrong got us up."

Mirielle stopped and let go of them then turned around with a smile.

"Yup! It was on my request, I hope you don't mind."

Al scratched his head and half smiled.

"No but you really should have warned us." "How can I warn you if you're asleep?"

Ed crossed his arms and smirked.

"That explains a lot." "Now come on, I can't wait to introduce you to the villagers. I bet they'd be happy to meet you."

Mirielle grabbed their wrists again and started running down the hall with them again. After a session of dodging military personal and running down the stairs they arrived outside.

"Ahhhhh...The sunlight and fresh air feel so nice at the start of your day. Wouldn't you say so?"

Mirielle turned half way looking back at the two. All Alphonse and Edward could do was stand there and stare.

"Is something wrong?"

The two snapped to their senses and Ed spoke up.

"No nothing's wrong...For a minute you just looked like someone we know."

She blinked and turned her back to them again as she started walking.

"Well in any case let's get going."

After twenty minutes of walking down a hill they arrived at the village. The first house they came across belonged to and elderly couple. Mirielle ran up to them happily.

"Mr. & elderly couple looked at Mirielle unable to recognize her at first but then greeted her with smiles. adjusted her glasses as she looked at Mirielle.

"My my...How you've grown...The last we saw you, you were just girl and now look at you. Such a beautiful young lady you've become." "Thank you but I want to introduce you to my guests."

The elderly couple looked over Edward and Alphonse then back at Mirielle.

"Is one of them your boyfreind?"

Ed and Al were surprised as to what the old man had said and jumped back.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that at all...They're the Elric brothers. They've been stationed here at the village and are staying with me."

The elderly couple just laughed.

"So me and my wife here don't need to worry then." "Of course not. Well I'll be going now. I'm going to introduce them to the rest of the villagers." "I don't think you need to do that."

Mirielle turned aorund to see the other villagers introducing themselves and surrounding Ed and Al.

"Ummm everyone..."

The villagers payed no attention to Mirielle and continued piling Ed and Al with questions and suggestions.

"I guess I'll have to do this the non-vocal way."

Mirielle knelt down and quickly placed her hands on the ground creating a gate to block the villagers. Ed and Al were surprised and looked over at Mirielle who had just stood up.

"And when were you planning on telling us you're an alchemist?"

Ed placed his hands in his pockets staring at Mirielle with a serious look. Mirielle started playing with her hair and a nervous smile came across her face.

"Hahaha...Well I'm actually the only alchemist in this village..."

Ed fell flat on his face at hearing this and Al brought up another question.

"So you mean out of all these people you're the only alchemist?" "I'm afraid so Al..."

Ed jumped to his feet and yelled in Mirielle's face.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" "Ed you don't have to yell."

Al pulled his brother back trying to keep him calm. "Well...I'm not originally from this village. I told you that yesterday just before we arrived." "You did? I don't remember." "Well that's because you don't have very good memory Ed." "Gee, thanks Al. That's really nice of you." "I was just telling the truth."

Mirielle laughed causing Ed and Al to blush and turn away so no one could see.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

They quickly turned around placing on hand on the back of their heads.

"Nothing, nothing at all." "Well seeing that you've already met the other villagers I guess you two can go around exploring."

Ed got in her face again. "And what will you be doing?" "Me? I'll be at the beach." "Beach? There's a beach here?" "Guess I forgot to mention that…."

Ed started walking off.

"Well I could really careless. What about you Al?"

Al went after Ed holding Mirielle by the wrist.

"I think you should go with her to the beach."

Ed turned around pointing to himself.

"ME! But why do I have to go!"

Al placed his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"Because this way you can get to know her." "And why would I wanna do that?" "That way you guys can share your knowledge of Alchemy." "But Al-" "No buts Ed. Either you do this or we leave her by herself and get in trouble. So which one will it be?"

Ed gave up and decided to agree with his brother.

"Fine, I'll go. But you owe me Al. Come on Mirielle…"

Ed grabbed her wrist and started walking off with her.

"You know…you really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ed just kept on walking without saying a word.

_I guess he really doesn't want to do this…Or maybe he just doesn't feel like talking…._

"Edward…"

Ed still didn't respond.

"Edward you can stop now."

Ed just kept walking so Mirielle stopped and pulled her wrist away.

"Edward Elric listen to me." "Don't call me that…" "Look, if you don't want to be here I understand. You can leave me by myself I really don't mind."

Ed turned around and stared at her with a look of sadness.

"What's the matter Ed…? There's something bothering you isn't there?"

Ed fell to his knees and began to cry. Mirielle knelt down in front of Ed and placed her fingertips under his chin lifting it.

"Tell me what's bothering you…"

Ed couldn't stop himself from cry so he looked away.

"Damnit all…Just looking at you I see her…" "See who?" "Someone I lost a long time ago…" "And who would that be?"

Ed stayed quiet for a moment then spoke under his breathe.

"My mother….She was always there then one day she's goes just like that…"

Mirielle felt saddened but she didn't cry, she just sat there and let him cry.

"That's right…just let it all out…"

Ed wiped away his tears and looked at Mirielle.

"I'm sorry Mirielle…I should've just held it in." "No…it's good that you let out your feelings, because if you hide them then no one can help you feel better." "I haven't done that in a while…"

Mirielle just smiled and stood up holding out her hand for Ed.

"Come on Ed…let's go back to the house."

Ed took her hand and stood up then walked with her back to the house.


	2. Conflict

Chapter 2:

Conflict

Five weeks have passed since Edward and Alphonse were stationed at Grove Village, and there's still been no signs that the strange creatures are chimeras. The two were constantly reading in Mirielle's Alchemy Library but there's still nothing that's of good help.

"Damnit! You think with a three story Library there'd be at least something in these books that would help us figure out how to detect if those creatures are chimera's."

Al sighed and just kept reading while he spoke to his frustrated brother.

"You just have to look closer Edward. We can't expect the answer to just pop up"

Ed shut the book that was in his hand and grabbed another one as he put it back.

"I know that Al, but I'm asking is to find one thing ,one thing that will help us detect if those creatures are chimeras."

The two continued reading through the books in Mirielle's Library. Night and day they searched until they finally found the answer when Ed came across a journal of research written by an old researcher. He and Al examined the book reading through it carefully.

"This proves it Al, those creatures are chimeras..." "But how do we get rid of them?" "One by one Al..." "So we take them as the come?" "Exactly. But first we have to report this to Mustang."

They put all the remaining books back and left the library for their room. Once they had arrived Ed went straight to the phone and called Mustang's office.

"Colonel Mustang? Yeah it's Edward Elric, those creatures are definitely chimera's...Alright I won't let you down. You'll have a full load of chimeras at the lab real soon."

He hung up the phone and looked at Al.

"C'mon, back up will be here any minute" "That soon?" "I know sounds strange but back up includes the military personal that are already in this house." "I see."

The two left their room and went down stairs where all personal were lined up at the door way. Armstrong stood firm and spoke for the crew.

"We await your command." "Alright then, has the rest of back up arrived yet?" "Not yet, they should be here any moment." "Alright then, in that case I want everyone to surround the village and keep watch for the other back-up. When they arrive" "Sir!"

Armstrong turned around and commanded the crew to move out.

"Armstrong!" "Yes Edward sir?" "I want you to guard Mirielle." "Shouldn't you be letting her help? She's an alchemist after all." "She may be an Alchemist but if anything happens to her Hughes will have my head." "Sir!"

Armstrong left Ed and Al and headed upstairs to Mirielle's room.

"Al, we're taking the roof." "Why the roof?" "That way we can see everything." "I see, well then let's go."

They went outside and jumped onto the lowest roof then to the higher level roof and kept jumping until they got to the top roof. They stood on different ends of the roof and watched for any unexpected guests. Suddenly but quietly, chimeras of different sorts came out from all over the place. Ed and Al stayed on the roof and watched to see if they needed to step in but from the looks of things it was going to be alright.

"These guys got under control pretty well. How many is that so far? 1,2,3..." "That's 7 so far. But I think we might need to step in."

Ed looked back at Alphonse.

"Why do you say that?" "Because we've got flyers coming in." "What!"

Ed looked back over at his side to see that the flying chimera's weren't small at all. These chimeras were pretty big. Ed and Al stood up and looked back at each other then nodded jumping off the roof the way they went up. They split up going to different parts of the village and took control of the flying chimeras as they came.

"Looks like the Colonel will have some more specimen to work on."

Ed clapped his hands together and slapped them on a tree making a set of wooden spears. He grabbed them one by one and threw them at the flyers missing here and there but managing to get some of them down and causing the others to fly off. Al soon arrived after taking care of his business on the other side and helped ed with getting the chimeras caged.

"Hurry Ed! If we don't get these guys caged quickly they'll find a way to destroy anything in their path." "So you had a problem with them on the other side?"

The both of them jumped and tackled remaining chimeras that were close by and struggled with them as they got them into cages.

"These guys are pretty big wouldn't you say so Al?" "Yeah but at least we've got most of them in cages and away from the villagers."

Ed took off his gloves and gave them to one of the back-up personal for testing.

"Why are you sending your gloves in for testing?" "They've got some skin from a few of the chimeras we caught so that might help find a way to stop them." "Don't you think we should check on Armstrong and Mirielle?" "Yeah, the outside of the house doesn't look damaged from here but we should check anyway."

They headed off towards the house and when they arrived they found the front door smashed and broken off. At seeing this they ran inside to find the house trashed.

"So the chimeras got in here...Let's go Ed. We need to find Armstrong and Mirielle."

They took searched the kitchen and found broken glass, dishes, pots and pans, and even utensils all over the floor. They slowly walked through the kitchen and found no sign of life so they left and went to search else where. Searching the rooms one by one not everything was in tact, some things looked like they were knocked over by a chimera and some looked as if it were attempted robbery. Soon they came across the library which was completely trashed. Some of the books were scattered, some were torn, and some were hidden under the knocked down shelves. Still there was no sign of anyone in there so they continued the search further and then they came across the back section which had been completely blown. The two ran to the debris calling out for their missing companions. Then a voice called out.

"We're over here!"

The two ran in the direction of where the voice was coming from and started digging around. After a while of digging Armstrong sat up out of the debris. Unable to see Mirielle the boys panicked.

"Where's Mirielle!" "Not to worry...She's right here..."

Armstrong turned around with Mirielle in his arms. She had her face buried against his uniform and was holding onto him tightly. Al was concerned and reached out to Mirielle but she flinched and held onto Armstrong tighter.

"Mirielle...Al's not going to hurt you..."

Mirielle slowly turned her head to look at them revealing tears streaming down her cheeks. They were shocked to see her crying so much and just looked at her with concern. Armstrong set her down gently and spoke softly.

"You don't need to cry anymore Mirielle...They're gone...Nothing and no one is going to hurt you."

Ed became suspicious and questioned arm strong in a serious tone. "What do you mean no one? Are you saying there were others besides the chimeras?"

Mirielle spoke up from under her broken breathe. "Yes...The-y were...horrible...aw-full men...Th-ey...they..."

Ed was becoming infuriated and Al just felt more concern for Mirielle as she cried and spoke of these men that made her so upset and scared. She couldn't help but cry even as she wiped away tears yet she still spoke. Ed pounded his fist on the ground and stood up.

"That's enough Mirielle...You don't need to say anymore...I can tell what they did from those marks and cuts you've got."

Arm strong looked up at Ed. "Edward I suggest you stay here. You should transmute the house back to the way it was."

Al stood up and cleared the debris that was restricting Armstrong and Mirielle from moving. Mirielle still refused to get close to Ed and Al. Ed just sighed and took off his jacket then placed it on her shoulders. She looked at him and managed a semi-smile as she stood up. Armstrong took her aside and left the brothers to fix up the room. As they fixed up the house hours passed and morning came quicker than expected. Once they were done they went to the front and got a full report of the village status. The only person left to check on was Mirielle. When they found her she was asleep and under the care of a female officer inside the back of a military van. They were relieved to see her being taken care of and resting. Now all they had to do was get everything cleared up through Mustang and get some rest themselves.

"Edward Elric."

Ed jerked his head between his shoulders and looked behind him and sighed in relief.

"Phew. It's only you Armstrong. You gave me a scare for a minute." "Am I really so scary?" "Only when you sneak up on me like that." "Forgive me." "Um, sure why not. But is there anything else you need to say?" "I have a message from Colonel Hughes." "WHAT! Ummm...Why did he leave me a message anyway?" "You'll find out in a minute. Now read this."

Armstrong pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. Ed looked at the paper then took and unfolded it hesitantly. He took one look at the paper and sighed in relief before reading it to himself.

Edward ,

You most likely are wondering why I sent you a message. Well to answer that question I sent you this message as a warning. You've already gotten your instructions from Mustang so you know what to do. But I want to warn about Mirielle, if anything happens to her you are fully responsible no matter what the situation. And just so you know, Mirielle reports your actions to me so watch what you do. You are to take extreme caution under your living conditions. Now If I were there I would be telling you more but it's just paper so it wouldn't be the same. But before I end this unfortunately short letter I have to say one more thing. Don't fall in love.

Colonel Hughes

Ed folded the letter and stuck it in his pocket. He stood there for a moment and those four last words started repeating in his head once more. Armstrong walked off to leave Ed to compensate among himself. Soon everyone had cleared out and the order of the house had restored itself. Yet Ed was still standing there outside the house. All day he stayed out there and he'd even missed dinner. Al finally went outside and spoke to his older brother.

"Hey Ed, are you ok?" "I don't get it Al..." "What don't you get?" "Everyone keeps telling me not fall in love but with who?" "Isn't it obvious Ed?"

Edward turned around to face Al. "What are you talking about Al?" Al looked at Ed with a smile.

"Gee Ed, you really are dense." "WHAT HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" "Nothing, nothing, just calm down." "Tell me Al, who are you talking about?" "You don't see it? Everyone is talking about Mirielle." "But I'm not in love with her." "Oh really? Then why did take her out to dinner last week on Friday and Buy her a huge teddy bear with a red bow on it two Saturdays ago-" "Ok, Ok you can stop. Geez." "Ed.." "Yeah what is it?" "You're blushing."

Ed turned around embarrassed at what Al just told him. Al just stood there laughing at his brother's antics of denial until it was dark. They both went inside and headed straight for their room.

"For once we made it without running into Armstrong." "Cut him some slack Ed, you know he's just looking out for us." "Well it gets creepy o-"

A sudden knock on the door cut off the conversation and Al answered the door. It was no surprise to Al that it was Mirielle but he was surprised she was up by herself.

"Um...?May I come in?" "Of course but are you sure you should be up on your own?" "I'm fine but thank you for your concern. I just wanted to thank you both for helping me." "Al and I are just doing our job." "Yes but you never left, not even once." "Why would we do that?" "Because...I thought you two would be like the others, stay for a while then leave for good."

Ed and Al looked at each other then back at Mirielle like curious little children. "Others? Leave for good?"

Mirielle nodded.

"Well all the others just stayed because they thought if they suck up to me I'll send in good reports and they'll get promoted but once they found out I wasn't falling for their tricks they quit the assignment and left." "But Al and I wouldn't do that. We finish what we start." "Yeah, it's what we do. Besides Mirielle, we like you and not because you're Hughes' niece but because you let us get to know you as a friend." "The same goes for the both you. Well...I'll leave you two alone now. Good night."

Al shut the door after Mirielle and sat down on his bed. Mirielle leaned against the wall next to their door and spoke to herself.

"A friend...I guess...That's all I can be to him..."

She pushed herself off the wall and walked to her room with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Just...A friend..."

Two more weeks pass and Al is still teasing Ed about his denial.

"Al would you give it a rest already?" "I can't help it Ed. It's so funny how you deny things."

A knock on the door disturbed the conversation. This time Ed answered the door and there was Mirielle standing there with the phone. She seemed to be upset.

"Here Edward...It's Colonel Mustang..."

Ed took the phone and looked at Mirielle with concern but before he could say anything she ran off. Ed placed the phone to his ear and shut the door.

"Edward here. Yeah...But that's...Yes sir...No I understand."

Ed hung up the phone and stared down at the floor. After a couple minutes he looked at Al with a serious and empty expression.

"What's wrong Ed?" "We've only got a week left here Al..."


	3. Hour Of Thought

Chapter 3:

Hour Of Thought

Ed left the room to go search for Mirielle and Al just laughed under his breathe. He plopped himself back on his bed and folded his arms lacing his fingers to gether behind his head as he starred at the ceiling in a daze. About half an hour later Ed finally found Mirielle in the garden. He quietly started to make his way toward her when he noticed she was crying again. He froze for a moment thinking about what happened to weeks ago but he shook it off and went over to her.

"Mirielle..."

Mirielle looked over at him then started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." "Why?So you can just run away again?If you keep this up you're a coward."

She turned around and slapped him. Ed looked at her with a firm expression and let go of her wrist. Mirielle clenched her fists and glared at Ed as she spoke once again.

"You think you know me Edward Elric but you don't. All this time that you've been here I was given the wrong impression..." "I don't understand-" "OF COURSE YOU DON'T! You never understood from the beginning of this. I was wrong about you... The only thing that makes you different from the others is your stupidity. Alphonse isn't even in the military and he's the only one with even common sense to figure out anything." "I still don't get it Mirielle..." "Mustang told me everything..." "Everything?About what?" "You weren't here to help the village, all you came to do what round up chimeras and spy on me." "Mirielle-" "Shut it Edward! Don't even think of denying it. So what did you tell mustang in your report? That I'm the one responsibl for the chimeras, that I planned this whole thing? I can't believe I even thought you would be better than that...but like I said, I was wrong. YOU'RE JUST A LOW LIFE ASS-HOLE!"

Ed was shocked at what he'd just been called and looked down at the ground with nothing to say. Mirielle turned and ran away as she thought of everything she'd been through since Ed and Al arrived.

_It was all a lie...Every single little bit of it..._

Ed just watched as Mirielle ran away from him. He thought about what she said to him and what he should've done.

_So...That's how she thinks of me?...A low life and spy...And after all I did...Damnit Mustang; Why'd you do it? Why'd you turn her against me?_

Minute after minute Ed stood there thinking to himself and wondering why Mustang lied to Mirielle. He couldn't understand why it had to be the 'program your arrow' method with him and anyone he gets close to. It seemed like no one wanted him to be with someone he cared for. No matter how hard he tried, the military always found a way to keep him from getting close to someone. Everytime it was Edward don't do this and watch out for that or Edward be careful of that and be mindful of this. Standing there just thinking about it drove him nuts. After a few minutes of thinking he made up his mind. He was going to do it even if it took the remaining week to get it done. It was final that he was going to finish his job and make time for Mirielle. The question was; how would he do it?

"Forget it. I'm sick of thinking and just not doing anything. I'll give mustang a report, but it'll blow his mind and then I'll tell Mirielle the truth. But what if Mustang makes another personal appearance again? Damnit! Why does this always have to happen? Screw it, I'm going after her first."

Ed took off in a hurry to find Mirielle yet still he kept thinking about everything that's happened. As he searched for Mirielle the image of her glaring at him with all that anger stayed in his head. It seemed like more time had passed than he'd thought but it was just the opposite. Only an hour had passed, but this wasn't just his regular time schedule. This flow of time was different, it was his time of confession, confusion, and thought.


	4. What Now?

Chapter 4:

What now?

It's been two hours since and Ed can't get Mirielle to come out fo her room. Everything he's tried has failed. Alchemy is his last resort but that would just be like breaking in. Al was in the hall and decided to take a shot at it. Ed moved aside so Al could take over.

"Mirielle?" "Go away, no matter what you do I'm not oming out." "But Miri-" "YOUR BROTHER LIED TO ME AL! He's a cold hearted bastard who cares about no one but himself." "You're wrong, Ed isn't like that at all." "It's ok Al...If that how she feels about me then let it be."

Ed turned away and started to make his way to the room. Al just watched as his brother walked away in guilt and heart break. He couldn't understand why Mustang decided to tear them apart, it was like he'd been known all along that they were falling for each other. As the night passed Al paced back and forth in the hall trying to figure out a way to bring them together and find out if Mustang had someone reporting in on him,Ed, and Mirielle.

_Hmmmm...Maybe if I- no that won't work...Or maybe- no...that won't work either. Wait! I got it! Now all I have to do is put it into action._

Al headed to the library and went to work. At sunset Mirielle woke up and saw a piece of paper at her door, she got up out of the blankets and walked to the end of her bed and stepped down. She went to her door and picked up the paper. Ed had woken up as well and found a piece of paper at his door as well. He walked over to his door and picked it up.

"Meet me at the Grove lake tonight at 6 o'clock tonight."

Ed folded the paper and stuck it in his jacket which was hanging on the chair. Mirielle on the other hand tore up the paper and threw it away.

"Stupid jerk, he probably wants to tell me more lies and try to suck up to me. Well I'm not falling for it, he lied and he's leaving in six days which will pass by quickly as long as I keep myself occupied."

Armstrong had decided to see what Al had been working on since last night so he went to library and found Al surrounded by paper balls. Since he didn't want to take a chance at disturbing him he left. Al just continued writing out his plan over and over keeping one out of every ten or twelve papers he wrote on then looked them over and crumpled those up as well. Ed left his room after getting cleaned up and dressed then headed down to the kitchen. While looking through the fridge to find something he might like Armstrong came up behind him.

"Ahem!" "GYAH!"

Ed quickled turned around then let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that!" "Forgive me but I could help but notice you and Ms.Hartwood are having a little conflict."

Ed shut the fridge then started to walk away.

"Let's just leave it at the fact that she despises me." "You're not going anywhere."

Armstrong grabbed Ed by the colar and started dragging him through the hall.

"LEMME GO!" "Edward Elric, you are going to face this like a man." "JUST LEMME GO!"

Ed was dragged all the way to Mirielle's room. Armstrong knocked and spoke then Mirielle answered the door a few moments later.

"What is it Armstrong? Is something the matter?" "I have a visitor here for you." "Visitor?"

Armstrong pulled Ed in front of him. Mirielle wasn't to happy about seeing him and stood there angrily staring at him. Armstrong left them to be alone and went back to his duties.

"What do you want? To lie to my face again?" "Mirielle is not like that." "Oh? Then what is it? Another scheme set up by Colonel Mustang?" "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Mirielle gasped quietly in shock and new thoughts began popping up in her head.

_He's going to do something isn't he?...No he's planning something...But he could also be leaving early..._

Ed looked at her with a serious expression. He took a step toward her and she took a step back. Each step he took towards her she stepped back and once she was against the wall he spoke.

"All I wanted to tell you was that I didn't plan any of this. I didn't lie to you, Mustang was the one who lied." "Shut up! You're lieing to me again!" "Mi-"

Mirielle started crying again and threw herself at Ed and kissed him on the lips. Ed's eyes widened and he stood there in shock. Mirielle broke the kiss after a minute or two and looked into ed's eyes.

"That's all I wanted from you...So why couldn't you just tell me the truth? I thought you cared for me Edward... But I was wrong, if you really cared about me you would've told me everything..."

She moved around Ed and walked away once he turned around. He wanted to go after her but he was frozen in his tracks. All he could do was stand there and watch her leave him alone once again.

_I want to move but I can't...Mirielle...Come back...Please..._

Ed just stood there for the remainder of the night and Mirielle slept in a spare room. After a couple more hours Ed fells to his knees and leaned against the wall.

"So this...Is what it feels like to be left by someone you love..."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Dear Uncle Hughes

Chapter 5:

Dear Uncle Hughes...

Ed opened his eyes as the bright sunlight shined down on his face. He lifted his head and looked around realizing what that he was still in Mirielle's room. Letting out a sigh he stood up and walked out of the room with his head hung down and his eyes diverted to the floor. Dragging his feet he made his way down the hall and into his room.

_I give up...no matter what I say she's still going to believe I lied to her. Who was I kidding anyway? Even if I did tell her we'd still be seperated._

Mirielle was in the study room sitting at a desk crying and wiping away her tears as she wrote a letter addressed to home.

_Dear Uncle Hughes,_

_Please come and take me back home once the Elrics leave. I don't want to live here under the watch of the military anymore. I want to live with you, auntie Gracia and Elysia again. Especially now that I know Edward lied. He lied about everything, about being here to help the village and to do research. Every single little bit of it was a one big fat lie. _

Mirielle stopped writing and gripped the pen as she started trembling. She began thinking of how Mustang described the situation to her and her tears began streaming down her face.

_Ms.Hartwood, Edward is a state alchemist that takes only to his duty. You have no place in his life and I suggest you stay far away from him. And before you give the phone to him I want you to know that he was never there to help the village, he was there to spy on you and get the chimeras._

All the times she shared with Ed and Al came back to her slowly as she started writing again.

_I was wrong about him uncle, it tears me apart just knowing everything that happened between me and the Elrics is a bunch of schemes. But yet, I love him. _

Mirielle sat there in a pause then placed her pen down then stood up and walked over to the end table in the corner of the room. She opened the drawer and pulled out a curved rectangular box. As she placed on top of the table she opened it and ran her fingers along the pieces of the flute inside then pulled it out carefully and put it together. She slowly brought it to her lips then blew to check the sound and took a momentary pause. She walked to the open window and sat down on the cushioned bench attached to its sil and she began to play. Her song echoed through the perimeter of the room and she played as if the music was part of her. Soon after her flute began to glow and the song began to echoe through the house. At hearing the song everyone in stopped what they were doing and listened.

_This song is from my heart...From now on this will be known as my last song I ever played in this house..._

As she progressed through the song her pictured those moments of her and Ed that she cherished. The first was of her and Ed at the town carnival.

_"It's alright Ed...I really don't mind the fact you'd rather be working." "Forget work, I'm just kinda uneasy about the carnival. There's too much to do at once. " "Goodness Ed, You sound more like you can't wait to try out everything." "That's me alright. When it comes to fun I'm the master." _

Then came to the dinner.

_"Well here you go." "I hope this place isn't to simple for you." "Not at all, as a matter of fact I like it here..."_

After that came the time he bought her a giant teddy bear and the time she spent the evening with him at the lake nearby. Soon she ended the song and she cried as she placed the flute in her lap. She stood up and placed her flute on the bench and shut the window. Then came a sudden knock on the door; sighing she wiped away her tears and walked to the door and answered it.

"Yes-huh!U-Uncle Hughes..."

Hughes smiled and stepped up wrapping his arms around Mirielle to hug her.

"It's me Mirielle...You don't have to worry."

Mirielle back out of the hug and looked at him with confusion.

"But I thought you were out on duty." "I was but it's taken care of."

She backed up giving Hughes a look of suspicion.

"You were on duty for only 5 days...that doesn't sound like you at all." "Work was cut short." "Work is never cut short. Especially not for a Luitenant Colonel." "Why are you getting so upset?" "You're not Uncle Hughes..."

Mirielle moved around him but was grabbed and pulled back into the room. She turned around to see him pointing a knife at her neck. He smiled eerily at Mirielle and stepped closer to her.

"You've been a very naughty little girl. Defying the orders of the Colonel." "What are you talking about? I was never given any orders. Who are you?"

Hughes smirked and transformed into Envy. Mirielle's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Homunculi..." "You've been keeping up on your studies; haven't you little missy?" "But I thought-" "We don't exist? Well we do."

Suddenly Lust and Cluttony came out from the shadows. Mirielle looked at them with surprise and placed her left hand against the door preparing to use her alchemy.

"So whatta you think Lust? She still good bait?" "Not quite there yet but we can still use her. Cluttony. Why don't you take a little bite out of her?" "Oh joy!" "And I mean little, we still need her mainly in one piece." "Don't worry, I'll be nice."

Envy stepped out of the way letting Cluttony get to her. Mirielle pressed her hand on against the door and transmuted it into a spear. Cluttony backed up and glared at her.

"Don't come near me!" "She's a fisty one Lust." "I can see that. In that case just knock her out."

Cluttony chuckled as he and Envy inched towards her. Mirielle swung the spear at the both of them in an attempt to keep them from coming near her.

"How cute, the little girl thinks she can hurt us with her little toy."

Envy knocked the spear out of Mirielle's grip and punched her in the face then kicked her into the room across the hall. She slowly moved off of the broken door underneath her. Military personal along with Ed and Al came running to the scene. Cluttony grabbed Mirielle using her as a shield. Everyone stopped in their path.

"If you want her come and get her."

Cluttony leaned over Mirielle and bit into her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her body began to tremble while her blood ran down her arm and dripped onto the carpet.

"Get your big mouth off of her!" "Angry are we pipsqueek?"

Ed gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he watched Cluttony lick Mirielle's blood from around his mouth. Lust walked over to them and extended her fingers.

"Don't try anything stupid Edward. Or we'll just let Sloth handle this."

Sloth came up out of the carpet and starred at Lust and Mirielle.

"Sloth, be a dear and get rid of those military bugs. Or better yet, give Edward a taste of what will happen to his girlfriend."

Sloth's left arm turned to liquid and shot straight into Ed's mouth suffocating him. Mirielle tried to move out of Cluttony's grip but ended up screaming.

"STOP IT NOW! It's me you came for so leave him alone!"

Sloth looked over at Mirielle and stopped chocking Ed.

"Brave...It's too bad you're just as bad as your uncle was." "I say we just get rid of the girl." "Now now Envy, we musn't aggrivate our tool."

Mirielle slowly pulled her bracelet off her wrist and transmuted it into a small blade. She dropped it on the floor and lightly kicked it over to Ed. Lust, noticing this, stabbed herin the chest. Everyone except Sloth,Cluttony,and Envy were shocked. At watching Mirielle stand there and gasp for air, Ed cried out.

"MIRIELLE!" "How cute, the pipsqueek cried out for his little girlfriend." "LET 'ER GO!" "No can do little Edward."

Ed charged at Lust as she retracted her fingers but ended up hitting Envy instead. Al joined in and went after Sloth while Armstrong and the others shot at Cluttony. Lust smirked as she ran through the group of military personal striking most of them in the ribs.Sloth dodged everything Al threw at her and knocked him over making way for her and her comrades to escape. As she was dragged along like a rag doll Mirielle watched her surroundings pass her bye. The next thing she and everyone else knew she was falling to her death.

"My food!" "Forget her Cluttony, she's going to die anyway."

As she fell Mirielle remembered everything that had happened in the past 8 weeks. Each moment she cherished seemed to be the only thing she had left to hang on to and before she knew anything else, she was drowning in her own blood.

_So...This is how it's to be..._

Ed suddenly landed in the pond and pulled her out of the water and pulled her out onto the grass. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're going to be alright just hold on."

She stared at him for a moment then closed her eyes. Ed became worried and started yelling.

"Mirielle...Mirielle!Mirielle hold on!"

After repeating himself and getting no response Ed broke down in tears and held Mirielle close. Armstrong and the others came running to see this and were shocked. Sergeant Ross stepped up to them and knelt down placing two fingers on the pressure point in Mirielle's neck. She quickly looked up at him with a serious and happy expression.

"She's ok."

Ed looked up.

"We can save her?" "If we hurry. Her wounds are pretty deep."

Ed nodded and picked her up then carried her into the house. He walked into the living room and gently laid her on the couch and let Ross tend to Mirielle's wounds. Armstrong came in as he hung up his cell phone.

"A doctor will be here shortly." "How could Iet this happen...?" "Ed, it's not your fault." "Thanks for trying Al but it is my fault...no denying it..."

After twenty minutes the doctor had arrived and sent everyone out of the room. It had been about three hours before the doctor came out. ED rushed over to him snapping out of his pacing.

"How is she?"

The doctor took off his glasses in a typical manner and looked at him.

"She's fine but she'll be out for a couple days considering the amount of blood she lost. As for her wounds...They'll heal in about three to four weeks."

Ed looked down at the floor with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Thanks doc..." "Well, I'll be off now."

Armstrong escorted the doctor outside and Ed went back into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you my job from the beginning. You wouldn't have had to go through all that pain Y'know...The doctor said you'll heal in three to four weeks. You're lucky, usually it would take an hour at the least for a doctor to get her but it only took him twenty minutes."

Ed gently shifted Mirielle's bangs away from her eyes and stroked her cheek. For the remainder of the night he sat there watching over her. The next morning Ed sat there still watching and fighting his sleep. Al came in with some breakfast.

"I'm such an idiot." "Ed it's not your fault. I bet when she wakes up she'll be happy to see you." "I doubt it...She most likely won't even talk to me." "Ed..." "Save it Al. I know you're just trying to cheer me up but I know her all to well." "Well, just eat ok."

Al turned and left the room.


	6. Dreaming Of You

Chapter 6:

Dreaming Of You

_Who knows where her mind has wandered off to...For all I know I could be watching over someone who is planning my death...But to me that doesn't matter, as long as she's alive I'm happy..._

Ed closed his eyes and quickly opened them back up repeatedly until he finally fell asleep. He drifted into a deep sleep and began to dream of an outting with Mirielle.

"Hey Mirielle..." "Yes?" "How long do thing think this will last?" "The peace may not last forever but it will be around for a long time..." "Even if it doesn't let's stick together..." "Is that possible Edward?Is it truly possible?" "What?Mirielle,what are you saying?"

Mirielle did not respond and slowly began to fade. Ed's eyes widened as he attempted to wrap his arms around her but failed. She was gone in an instant without warning. Trying to comfort himself Ed gripped his jacket and muttered a tune over and over to himself.

"This is dream...Something that isn't real...Nothing can be seen...Nothing can hurt me..."

Slamming his fists on the ground Ed screamed gave up on trying to comfort himself without effort. Tears streamed from his eyes and fell to the ground as he dug his finers into the dirt.

"This isn't a dream...It's not even a nightmare..."

A voice that seemed to be of a woman echoed around him asking him questions one after another.

"If this isn't a dream yet not a night mare...What is it? Is it pain or sorrow? Or perhaps it's your fear of lonliness? What do you plan to do when she awakens from her sleep?" "Shut up..." "I'm waiting for an answer edward..." "shut up" "I'm waiting..." "I said shut up..." "Answer me edward" "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Ed snapped his head up to see Mirielle standing in front of him with a look of confusion. She stood there for a moment and payed no mind to Ed as if he wasn't there. Mirielle ran out into a field of wild flowers and began gathering the different flowers to put in a variety of vases. He watched her as she spent her time amongst the flowers and sat there feeling as if she was drifting away. Gazing and wallowing in loneliness all Ed could do was watch her as she got further and further away into the field.

"What am I supposed to do now? I'll get close to you and then you run away...Why Mirielle...?Why won't you even look at me...?"

He shut his eyes and a stray tear hit the ground breaking it which caused him to fall into a large body of water. Swimming towards the surface Ed noticed something swimming towards him. At first glance it looked like a dolphin or a small whale but as it got closer he realized it was a girl. As she swam closer and closer to him he noticed she wasn't who he thought she was. Instead of Mirielle, it was Winry who came to him.

_"What...?Winry?But why is she here...?"_

She smiled and brought him up to the surface. Ed looked around to see that somehow he'd ended up back home. He swam to shore and stood there looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?...Why am I-"

Suddenly the whole town went up in flames. Ed closed his eyes tightly then flung them open and found himself still watching over Mirielle.

"A dream? No, more like a haunting nightmare."

Ed glanced at Mirielle and smiled ruefully.

"I got news that might cheer you up...I've been dreaming of you..."


	7. Do You Love Me?

Chapter 7:

Do You Love Me?

It's been two days and Mirielle has not woken up making Ed a bit nervous.

"C'mon Mirielle...Wake up...Please...I've only got three days left...Please..."

Mirielle's hand began to twitch a little catching Ed's attention. She began to move around and Ed watched her closely. Soon after moving around Mirielle finally opened her eyes. Ed smiled and gazed at her happily.

"Hey there...Welcome back." "Ed...ward?" "Yeah it's me..."

Mirielle smiled and slowly sat up.

"Are you sure you should be moving?" "I'm fine...It doesn't hurt much..." "Mirielle...?Do you, hate me?"

Mirielle was shocked realizing that she had gotten into an arguement with him. She looked at him sincerely and spoke.

"I'm sorry I left that impression with you Edward. I don't hate you...in fact...when I was sleeping I could hear your voice. It made me happy that you would stay by my side all this time." "So you don't hate me?" "Not at all...But..." "But what?" "I have something to ask you..." "What is it?" "I thank you for watching over me and being honest but I need to know before you leave...Edward, do you love me?"

Ed was shocked and almost speechless.

"Mirielle I...I don't understand." "It's a simple question Edward..." "But I can't-" "Answer me Ed..."

Mirielle's looked down her bangs shadowing her eyes as tears formed slowly.

"Do you love me or don't you...?"

Ed sat there silently and didn't even bother to look at Mirielle.

"So that's how it is huh? Tell a girl you need her while she's down but when she recovers it's a completely different story." "Mirielle-" "Just go...There's no need to explain..."

Ed sighed as he stood up and left. Mirielle sat there quietly and tears ran down her face. Soon the day came and the house order was restored. Al noticed that Mirielle would rarely come out of her room as the day took it's course but before he could go and visit her Armstrong stopped him.

"Leave the girl by herself for now..." "But-" "No buts Alphonse...She made her decision so we need to let her be until she's ready." "Ok..." "Trust me Alphonse...She'll come out."

"Excuse me."said a voice.

Al and Armstrong turned around to see a stunning young man carrying a backpack that looked like he could be famous standing there.

"My name is John Marshall, I came here to visit Miss.Mirielle Hartwood."

Armstrong gave John a funny look at first then escorted him to Mirielle's room. He knocked on the door and spoke.

"Miss.Hartwood, you have a visitor."

Mirielle opened the door and was shocked to see John. Armstrong looked back and forth at the two then left them to be alone. John walked into Mirielle's room once gestured to come in.

"So...What brings you here?" "I heard you'd been in an accident so I came as soon as I could." "Well...As you can I'm alright." "Yes, I can see that, and I'm very glad."

The two trailed off in conversation and talked for the rest of the day. It was now dark in the hall and no one was around. Mirielle grabbed John by the wrist and took him down the hall to a secret room.

"You still haven't demolished this old room." "No...It's too special. We used to hangout in this room as children remember?" "Yeah..."

Mirielle locked the door then took a seat at the small table to the left. John sat next to her and gazed at her. Mirielle noticed this and wondered why.

"John..Why are you looking at me like that?" "You've grown to be so beautiful..." "Thank you...But why are you bringing that up?"

John stared at her for a few moments then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Mirille broke the kiss shuved john off of her.

"Johnathon T. Marshall, what is wrong with you!" "Nothing is wrong with me...I just thought I'd express my feelings to you with action instead of words." "What are you getting at...?" "I love you Mirielle..." "You...Do?" "Since we were kids I've loved you." "John..."

John kissed her again and slowly carressed her around the torso. It wasn't long before he shifted his hands up to her chest and shifted the kiss to her neck as he pinned her to the floor.

"John...Stop..."

He ignored her and continued shifting his hands. This time he moved one hand around her back and one under her dress stroking her leg.

"John...Please...Stop...You're going to far..."

John stopped for a moment then looked at Mirielle shifting his eyes up and down. He then grabbed the colar of Mirielle's dress and ripped half her dress. Mirielle covered her chest and sat up.

"Please stop this..."

John turned around slouching over to make it look like he was regretting what he just did.

"John...I understand how you feel about me but you're taking it a bit too far..." "I know...I'm sorry..."

John then turned around and threw himself at Mirielle. She squirmed as he continued from where he left off and slipped her bra straps off her shoulders. She tried and tried to get him off but he ended up succeeding in taking it off. He then went for her panties. She could feel him pressing himself against her and she felt his fingers slipping under the seams of her underwear. John began to take it a little further and the next thing the both of them knew he acheived his goal. Thrusting in and out John began wanting more. Looking at Mirielle's body and watching her gasp and moan over and over made him go on longer.

"Stop...Please...I can't...I don't..." "More..." "John..." "More..." "Stop..." "I want to hear you say it." "I can't..." "Say it! Say you want more! Say you want more and that you love me!"

Mirielle gave up and let the situation continue. She gave him what he wanted and caused him to go on longer. Throughout the rest of the night this went on over and over until morning hit. Mirielle gave up her purity to an unrequited love and didn't think anything of it. She was now sleeping on the floor naked, next to a childhood friend who she will never look at the same. Later on that morning Mirielle had woke up to see that John had left. She looked around to check if it was all a nightmare and saw her torn dress and her underwear spread out on the floor. Mirielle sat up and began to cry. She cried until she had no tears left. So she stood up and got dressed then made sure nobody was around and ran down the hall to her room to find Ed sitting in the chair against the wall. She shreiked and looked away from him nervously.

"There's no use trying to hide it Mirielle..." "Ed I-" "Shut up and listen!I saw you with John last night."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Ed with a serious expression.

"What happens between me and my friends is none of your business." "Friend?You call him a friend?He looked more like your 'playmate' if you ask me." "Well I didn't ask you." "I don't care!I gave you my opinion anyway.So as of tomorrow it's goobye for good."

Ed started making his way past Mirielle when she suddenly grabbed him.

"Please don't go..." "And why shouldn't I..." "Because...Even though I slept with John it doesn't mean I don't want you to stay...And you still haven't answered my question..." "I'll give you an answer later."

Ed jerked his arm out of Mirielle's grip and walked out slamming the door behind him. Mirielle slid down against the wall and cruled up.

"You've really done it...He hates you now..."

She sighed and just sat there quietly muttering to herself. Ed just stammered through the house making his way outside. All he could do was think about what he saw last night. Kicking all the rocks and flowers around Ed kept yelling out in frustration and soon fell to his knees.

"Damnit! Why! How could you! I don't understand...If I tell you...I leave, if I don't, I leave...Either way I'll have to leave tomorrow. What am I supposed to do?"

Throught out the rest of the day the two just kept to themselves and avoided contact with everyone. Soon the night came and Ed had no choice but to go back inside because of the night watch crew. He quietly went upstairs and went to his room. Al was already alseep so ed just sat in the chair thinking to himself. Her question popped up in his head and repeateded itself until he couldn't take it any longer. He got up and ran oout of the room and down the hall busting Mirielle's door open.

"Mirielle!"

Mirielle looked at him surprised at his entrance.

"Mirielle...I can answer your question..." "My...Question?..."

Ed shut the door and looked Mirielle in the eyes.

"The answer to your question is yes...I do love you Mirielle...No matter what I'm doing or where I am you're always on my mind..."

Mirielle managed a fake smile hoping to hide what she really felt.

"Mirielle...There's something wrong...I know that fake smile" "There's nothing wrong can assure you.." "Tell me what's bothering you." "Well...It's just, I don't think we can be together...Because..." "Because you slept with John?Mirielle I don't care about that, I just want to be with you." "Edward, I can't...Now if you'll excuse me I need to get cleaned up."

Mirielle turn around and walked into her bathroom. She started the shower firsrt so it would be warm once she was undressed. Ed stood there and listened to the shower running then walked over to the bathroom door and quietly entered. Making his way to the shower he undressed himself very quietly and once he got to the shower he quickly pulled the curtains startling Mirielle. Before she could do anything he rushed in and pinned her up against the wall. Her eyes widened as she shrieked at the feel of Ed now inside of her.

"Ed...I...Can't do this..."

She reached behind her and turned off the shower.

"I'm sorry but..."

Ed carried her out of the bathroom and layed her down on the bed.

"Ed I can't-"

Ed cut her off by continuing. No matter howmuch she wanted to say something, she couldn't. Yet again all she could do was gasp and moan. For a second night Mirielle was having intercourse but this time...it wasn't unrequited.

((Note:I was tired and bored.I didn't even know how to end this darn chapter))


	8. I Want You To Stay

Chapter 8:  
I Want You To Stay

It was about one in the morning and the night watch crew was making a noisey exit. Ed heard them and sat up since there was no use going back to sleep. He looked to the side at the sleeping Mirielle and shifted her hair out of her face. Ed then propted his left arm on his knee and stared at the moonlight on the wall.

"Ed?"

He looked to the side and saw that Mirielle had woken up.

"Go back to sleep Mirielle..."

Mirielle sat up and leaned against him.

"What's the matter?" "It's nothing..." "It's something if it's causing you to be a light sleeper." "I just get like this sometimes..." "No, you only get like this when something is bothering you. You told me so yourself, remember?" "Yeah I remember..." "Now out with it...What's wrong?" "It's just...Now that I'm leaving it feels like last night didn't even matter..." "Did it matter?" "Yeah it did but-" "Shhhhhh...No buts...It's matters to us and that's what counts..." "Yeah I know..." "Good...Now that we're both awake what do we do? I mean-"

There was a sudden knock on the window. Mirielle noticed a hand and rushed to cover up and hide Ed.

"Ed I need you to stay hidden until I give you a signal." "But-" "Just trust me."

She wrapped herself in the sheet and walked over to the window and opened it. John climbed in and hugged her.

"John what are you doing here?" "I came to see you." "Well now isn't the best time, I mean look at me." "You're in a sheet; so what?" "Look John, I just can't see you right now." "Why not?"

John began stroking Mirielle's body and attempting to kiss her. Mirielle kept pushing him off anf avoiding the kisses.

"Look, John..." "What are you trying to say Mirielle?" "Nothing...I just need to sleep is all...Come back later and then we can spend a little time together; alright?" "I'll take your word for it...So I'll see you later..." "Bye.."

John climbed out the window and Mirielle shut and lockit behind him.

"You can come out now..."

Ed came out from underneath the bed and walked over to her.

"So...What are you going to do?" "I'll have to tell him...If I hide it then he'll end up getting hurt..." "Do you think he'll take it well?" "Hopefully..."

Ed wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Mirielle looked up at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry so much...If you're calm I bet he will be too."

She smiled and they kissed for a short moment. Mirielle rested her head against Ed's chest and he held her in his arms gently as they both starred out the window at the garden. For about half an hour they stood there without saying a word.

"Hey Ed, I'm going to get cleaned up now...You should too." "Ok, but what do I do after that?" "Go to bed...It's 1:30 in the morning and we shouldn't be up." "But-" "No buts now get cleaned up and go back to sleep." "Fine..."

Ed let go of Mirielle then went into the bathroom and got dressed then left the room. Mirielle shut her door after him then went into the bathroom and started the shower. After about twenty minutes Mirielle and Ed were out of the shower and back in bed in their seperate rooms, except Mirielle couldn't sleep. All she could do was think about how Ed was going to leave that night.

"Edward...If only we could be together...Once you leave our relationship...Will be over...For good...I mean I would go with you but I can't because I'm a civillian...And you would stay but you have to leave because of your next job...Oh Edward, you don't know how much I want you to stay here and be with me. And neither does John...How am I going to break it to him?"

Mirielle sighed as sat up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face to relax. After she turned off the water and dried her she starred at her reflection in the mirror and spoke to herself.

"Look at you...You still look like the old Mirielle that everyone except two people knows. When Uncle Hughes comes for Ed and Al what are you going to do? Hide it and pretend that it didn't happen? Or are you going to tell him that you slept with two guys in just two nights? Think Mirielle...You're a nineteen year old girl that slept with her twenty-five year old childhood friend and a twenty-three year old State Alchemist...You can make decisions of your own...Even when they have huge consequences...That's why you did it...That's why you slept with them...Because you're old enough to make your decisions..."

Mirielle shook her head and continued talking to herself.

"No...I only slept with John because I felt that I had to...And I slept with Edward because...Because...I love him...And...I want him to stay...For good...I...I..."

She stood there silent and began unbuttoning her shirt. Once she was done she took it off and placed it on the sink and starred at herself.

"So...Is this what they saw...?Or..."

She look down at the reflection of her panties in the mirror and removed them.

"Is this...?"

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I really don't care anymore...I mean...Why should I?" "Because..."

Mirielle shrieked when she heard the voice outside the bathroom door and grabbed her shirt and panties putting them on in a hurry.

"Wh-Who's there?" "It's me...John..."

She opened the bathroom door quickly shuving him back.

"Johnathon how did you get in here?" "I climbed." "But I locked the window..." "No, you thought you locked it. I broke the lock when I left yesterday morning." "But why?" "So it would be easier to get in." "John I-"

Before she could continue he cut her off with a kiss. She pushed him off and wiped her lips.

"John look I-"

He pinned her against the wall and began kissing her again.

"Mirielle you don't have to say anything..." "I-" "No, just be quiet. I know you love me and I love you too." "No, John. That's the thing..." "What's the thing?" "John...I hate to break it to you but..." "No..." "John I don't want to hurt you but...I don't love you...I love someone else..." "But the other night we..." "No John...That was you...I just gave in because I thought the someone I love didn't care for me." "No..." "I'm sorry John but you have to leave."

She moved around him and head towards the window when he grabbed her and held her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere..." "John let go." "No, I won't let you go."

Mirielle tried getting him off but he ended up with another win. He slipped his hand into her panties and began to stroke and carress her. She gasped and froze.

"I told you Mirielle...I'm not letting you go..." "John..." "That's right Mirielle...It's John..." "No...Stop..."

Just like the other night he ignored her and went farther. After a few minutes he then unzipped his pants andremoved her panties. The next thing she knew he had gotten her from behind and all she could do was gasp as she let him get away with another round.

"Tell me you want this Mirielle. You know you wanted this and you can't deny your feelings for me."

Mirielle yet again gave in. Then suddenly John was on the bed with a bloody nose. Mirielle looked up and saw Ed standing there infuriated.

"Touch her again and you'll get something a lot worse."

Ed knealed down beside Mirielle and hugged her. John saw this and became angered with jealousy.

"NO! Don't touch her!"

John tried to grab Mirielle but Ed punched him again.

"Get out of here you low life bastard." "So this is how it is?You're going with him, a state aclhemist who travels all time." "I told you, I love him." "Fine. But when he leaves don't come looking for me because I won't be around to comfort you."

John zipped his pants and climbed back out the window. Mirielle sighed in relief that he was gone.

"Are you ok?" "Yeah..."

Ed walked over to the window and clapped his hands then placed them on the lock restoring it. He back walked over to Mirielle and held her.

"Why did you come back?I thought you were sleeping." "Nope, once I'm up, I'm up for the rest of the day." "Well I'm glad you came back."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him while she rested her head on his chest.

If only we could stay like this...Oh Edward...If only I could say...If only I could tell you how much I want you to stay... 


	9. Lullaby

Chapter 9:

Lullaby

An hour has passed and the two have not let go of each other. They just stood there in silence holding each other.

"Mirielle..." "Yes Ed...?" "Will you sing to me?"

Mirielle looked at Ed confused.

"Sing? But Ed you know I only play the flute." "Just because you play the flute doesn't mean you can't sing." "But Edwa-" "I have my sources." "Armstrong told you didn't he?" "You might say that." "Look Ed I-" "Shhhhh...Just sing...I don't care what song it is...Just sing...For me..." "Alright...for you...because you're leaving..."

Mirielle took in a deep breathe and slowly let it out then began to sing.

'Is this end

Do you have to leave

My heart can't take the pain

Nobody said I was going to do this

Nobody told me you would leave me alone

Don't say goodbye

I'm not ready for this

Please don't you leave me behind

With nothing to hold on to

Don't turn away

Stay a little longer

For me'

Mirielle pushed herself out Ed's arms and turned away.

"No...I-I can't do this..." "Mirielle..." "No Ed...Just no..." "I'm sorry..." "It's not your fault...I just...can't do it anymore..."

Ed stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Mirielle whipped around and held Ed as tight as she could.

"Ed...Do you have to leave?" "I'm sorry but I can't get out of it..." "I want you to stay here...With me..." "If that was possible I'd take the chance but...I just can't..."

Mirielle gripped Ed's shirt and started to cry. Ed just held her and stroked her head.

"I know Mirielle...I know..." "It's not fair..." "Nothing ever is with my job..."

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. He smiled then wiped away the remaining tears and kissed her. Ed put his weight against Mirielle causing them to fall on the bed. Mirielle giggled a little bit and moved ed to her side.

"It's going to be lonely without you Ed..." "You'll get used it...Everyone does..." "But I'm not everyone..." "I know and I never said you were..."

Mirielle just sighed then began humming. Ed just held onto her as she hummed and began to fall asleep.

"The way you're huming...It's like...A baby getting a lullaby sung to him..." "And when you wake up...I'll be right here...To sing you another lullaby..."

Ed closed his eyes and went straight to sleep while Mirielle remained humming as she gently stroked his forehead.


	10. One More Time

Chapter 10:

One More Time

Half an hour has passed and Ed is now awake. Mirielle tried to get him to go back to sleep but failed. The both of them just sat in her room and talked.

"What do you think you'll have to do once you get back to central?" "Most likely end up getting another assignment...I mean, that's all Mustang ever does is give me assignments." "So you barely get any time to yourself..." "It wasn't always this way...A few years ago...Al was..." "A soul attachment...Al told me one day when you were working in the library...He told me everything about the both of you..." "And yet you're one of the few that doesn't seem to care." "Enough of that, it's no use dwelling on the past-" "Mirielle..." "Huh?" "How do you plan to break it to him? I mean your Uncle Hughes..." "Well...It'll be hard but...I'll have to tell him the full blown truth..." "You do know he's not going to take it very well...Especially not Mustang." "This doesn't involve him..."

Mirielle sat up and starred at her floor gripping the blanket. Ed noticed this and sat up as well.

"Mirielle?" "When is it going to stop?" "What?" "When will he stop interferring? He knows he can't control what happens between us yet he insists on interferring." "That's just how he is." "Enough Ed...You don't need to tell me that...I know that's how he is but he just doesn't know when he's been beaten and it gets to be so irritating..."

"I know, I work for the guy." "But how can you stand him? He's rude and can be violent tempered-" "You can stop now. I get the point, you can't stand the guy and I completely understand." "I used to feel the same way, I used to want to pound his face in because he irritated me so much but over the years I got used to it." "I noticed..." "Hey, don't worry about it so much."

She sighed and continued starring at the floor.

_"I can't help it...It's because of Mustang that I almost lost my chance with Ed...I mean...He deliberately lied to get me away from him...He's such a low life. And to think he's given respect for what he does. Goodness what is wrong with people? I mean if I were working for the military as an alchemist I certainly wouldn't listen to him. Do his subordinates even realize what kind of person he is? He's a two-face low life pervert with nothing on his mind but getting his way and girls in mini-skirts. He really gets on my nerves. I'm just glad Hawkeye keeps him in check."_

Suddenly the phone rang. Mirielle was startled at first but answered it after a few rings.

"Hello?"

It was Mustang calling for Ed.Mirielle quickly handed the phone to Ed and looked away with an irritated expression.

"Hello? Yeah, uh-huh,but, fine, yes sir, I understand."

Ed handed the phone to Mirielle and she hung it up.

"So what did he want?" "l'm leaving at 6 o'clock sharp." "In the morning or evening?" "Morning..." "He set the time didn't he? Uncle Hughes told me you were leaving at 4 o'clock this afternoon..." "He needs to stop what he's doing." "I-"

The phone started to ring once more and Mirielle answered again.

"Hello? U-Uncle Hughes? What? Really? Ok I'll inform him immediately. Uh-huh. Ok, bye."

Mirielle hung up the phone and smiled at Ed.

"Well?" "He said that they're aren't sure whether you leave at six or at four today." "Why are you so happy about that?" "Because either way, it's more time with you."

She sat in his and inserted him into her. She then braced herself byholding him tight. It wasn't long before Ed started rolling around on the bed with her. While they made love the both of them relfected on what happened before the feud and before the whole sleeping around thing started. But to them it was pointless so they ignored it and continued with their love session. Ed began to reflect again and stopped what he was doing.

"No...Keep going..."

Ed snapped out of it and looked at Mirielle.

"Don't stop...Let's make this last..."

He smiled and turned her over then began the session over. Mirielle gasped and sat up as Ed started to slip his fingers in and out of her while playing with her left breast. She then placed her right hand over his and pushed his hand harder. And soon few more hours of rolling around and playing with each other they both fell to the bed. They held each other close knowing that it was there last time together, once Ed was to leave the house he was no longer the one Mirielle loved, he was a state alchemist who decided to sleep with a fellow officer's niece.


	11. Feuds

Chapter 11:

Fueds

It is now five-fifty-seven and there has been no call from central on Ed's departure time. Mirielle was busy changing her bedding while Ed dried his hair with a small towel.

"You know...We may never see each other again..."

Mirielle threw her bedding in a basket and remained silent as she started drying Ed's hair for him.

"It bothers you that much huh?" "..." "Mirielle...I know you don't want me to leave but-"

She placed a finger to his lips to quiet him. He looked up at her and she smiled softly.

"I can see straight through that smile...Something else is bothering you." "It's nothing really...It's just a small matter nothing you need to worry yourself over."

She held him close and rested her cheek on his head and began to cry.

"Mirielle...?" "What will happen when you leave? Will you remember me or will I forget you? Are we going to grow apart and act like this never happened?" "I don't know...I really don't..." "Why? Why don't we know what will happen? We're supposed to know...Aren't we?"

Ed just pushed Mirielle off of him and stood up. He smiled and placed his hands just under her ears.

"We can't know everything...But I can tell you one thing...I won't stop loving you, ever..." "Promise?" "I promise...Now come on...Smile...Show me that pretty smile of yours..."

Mirielle wiped away her tears then looked up at Ed and smiled.

"Now that's the Mirielle I know..."

The phone started ringing, since they both figured it was from central Ed answered it this time.

"Hello? Yeah? Yes sir, uh-huh, yes sir."

Ed hung up the phone and turned around with a gloomy expression.

"What's wrong?" "I leave in two hours..." "So it's final...You're leaving just like that?" "Mirielle, I have no choice." "I know...but it just seems like you and Al haven't been here that long." "How about a tour of the house...It'll make this a whole lot easier." "That sounds like a good idea..."

Mirielle took Ed by the hand and pulled him out of the room. She started at the east wing like she had before and made her way through the house. From the kitchen to the ball room, and from the supply room to the library. Mirielle took Ed all over the giving each room a thourogh break down like she had done when they he and Al had first arrived. Al had finally joined in at the middle of the tour which was the study hall. Room after room Mirielle began to feel a bit better but she still wanted Ed to stay. Soon the tour was over and they all went outside for some fresh air.

"It's so gloomy but it feels nice out here." "Well it's getting close to fall Alphonse...We get weather like this a lot here at Grove village at this time of year." "Enough chit chat about the weather let's get to the fun."

Mirielle and Al looked at each then back at Ed.

"Fun?" "Brother, what kind of fun are you talking about?" "THIS!"

Ed jumped at Al tackling him to the ground.

"GYAH! Ed, what're you doing!" "Having fun." "Having fun?"

Mirielle giggled.

"Don't worry Al, I don't mind at all."

_"Besides...I cherish every moment I have left the both you...Especially Edward..."_

Suddenly out of nowhere one of the day shift guards came up to Mirielle and whispered to her.

"Edward, Alphonse, I'll get back to you in a few minutes I have an unexpected visitor."

She turned and walked away with the guard to the front gate. Ed was curious as to who would come visit Mirielle this early in the day. Most of the villagers would be out doing field work or feeding the kids lunch, so Ed decided to quietly follow Mirielle hiding behind bushes and trees. Once Mirielle arrived at the gate she gasped in shock. It was John; he'd come back again but the question was, is he going to do it again?

"Mirielle!"

John flew to her and swung his arms around her. She pushed him off and backed up a few steps.

"What are you doing here!" "Mirielle I'm sorry, really I am. Give me another chance, I'm begging you just one more chance." "John I-" "Shhhh...Before you say anything just think about it. I mean you and me out on walks under the moonlight we could settle down and marry" "No John, I-" "YOU!"

Mirielle turned her head to the side to see Ed standing there with intense anger. She ran to him and tried to calm him.

"Ed no, he just-" "Save it Mirielle."

Ed moved her aside and glared at John who responded the same way.

"Edward...Don't do anything stupid." "Yeah Edward Elric, listen to her, you don't wanna get your face pounded in." "Why you little!"

Ed jumped at John and started punching him. Mirielle shrieked as she watched.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW!"

The guards tired separating the two but failed the first few times. John and Ed just kept going after each other as if they were trying to kill. The guards escorted John out while Ed was being held back for the moment. He turned to Mirielle and got slapped across the face.

"What were you trying to do Ed!" "But he-" "He did nothing!" "Nothing? You call what he did to you nothing!" "What he did to me is in the past! What matters is what's happening now." "But-" "No Edward, you almost beat him senseless!" "So that's how it is? You're going to him after all we've gone through together." "Ed that's not what I-" "Save it, I don't want to hear anymore, I get what you're saying. And you know what? I'm glad I'm leaving, that way I don't have to deal with you."

Ed turned away and left Mirielle standing there heartbroken. Al chased after him and tried to calm him down to think things through. Mirielle looked closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

_"This is all your fault Colonel Roy Mustang; IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

An hour passed and it was now three pm. Another unepected visitor had showed up but this one was from central. It turned out Mustang had come an hour early instead of Hughes showing up twenty minutes late. Mirielle rushed at him and started pulling on his uniform and yelling at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!" "Calm down Mirielle." "Calm down! CALM DOWN! Why don't you try calming down when a lying and scheming bastard takes the only thing you've got away from you!" "Edward and Alphonse Elric are not everything you have." "Don't pull that crap with me! I know what you're up to. You just want to take them back and ruin their lives with more assignments to trick and decieve people!"

Mustang became irritated and backhanded Mirielle.

"YOU INSULATE LITTLE GIRL! You know nothing of the military and how it works. You're just a spoiled civillian who wants her way with everything." "You don't know me..." "Then why do you want him to stay so bad?" "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" "And Alphonse?" "He's the best friend anyone could ever have." "Stupid girl."


	12. Hello And Goodbye

Chapter 12:

Hello And Goodbye

Hughes suddenly pulled up in another car and stepped out then walked to Mirielle and knelt down beside her.

"What's going on here?" "Ask your niece. She can tell you everything."

Hughes helped her up and looked down at her.

"Explain yourself Roy." "Your 'cute and innocent' niece here is trying to prevent us from taking Edward and Alphonse back with us to central." "Is that true Mirielle?" "That's not the whole truth Uncle Maes...I love Ed and Alphonse is the best friend I've ever had."

Mustang took a close Mirielle and glared.

"There's more too it than that. I can tell by that look in your eyes. What are you hiding?"

Mirielle bit her bottom lip and kept silent. Mustang grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?"

Hughes pryed Mustang off of Mirielle and turned to her.

"Mirielle...Look at me...What is he talking about?" "I can't say it unless he leaves."

Hughes turned to Mutang and signaled him to leave. Mustang shrugged it off and walked away.

"What's wrong Mirielle...?" "I...uh...Ed and I..." "C'mon Mirielle tell me...It can't be that bad can it? I mean it's not like like you slept with him."

Mirielle bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes.

"You did didn't you?" "Yes..." "Mirielle...You do know that this could cause serious trouble?" "I know...But it doesn't matter now...Ed hates me..."

Hughes hugged her breifly then turned around. Mustang, Ed, and Al walked over and put everything in the trunk of Hughes's vehicle. Mirielle and Ed had a short stare down before her stepped into Mustang's car. Al stepped in after Ed once he was done with his goodbyes.

"Uncle Maes..."

He turned around and looked at Mirielle with sentimentality.

"Does have to be this way? Can't he stay?" "I mean can't they go their separate ways?" "I'm afraid not...The military wants both and not one." "So then...This is goodbye...For good..."

Hughes just sighed and hugged her once more before getting in his car and taking off. Mustang's driver took off after Hughes and Mirielle just stood there watching them drive away. Slowly it began to rain but she didn't care. All she could do was stand there and watch. Just as they began to drive into the large quantity of trees she started to chase after them.

"Come back..."

She sped up her pace as the rain started getting heavier and heavier.

"Ed come back..."

Soon she found herself running as fast as she could after the car.

"EDWARD! Come back! Please come back!"

Mirielle even chased the car down hill and began to speed out of control loosing her shoes in the process.

"COME BACK!"

She cried as she yelled one last time and fell to the ground becoming covered in mud. Mirielle sat up and watched the cars drive off into the distance. In an attempt to comfort herself she hugged her elbows against herself. It was more than she could bare to see them go so she sat there and cried some more.

"Come back to me...Please...I can't let it go. Ed please come back, I'm begging you..."

_"All those times we shared...Don't they matter?...Doesn't it matter to you?...I thought that we were going to be together no matter what..."_

Mirielle remembered everything that had happened since Ed and Al arrived. The time Ed took her out to the village carnival and that one-hundred degree day that Al helped use the hose against Ed and Armstrong. Every moment she shared with them came back to her one by one, bit by bit. Each little detail of each moment caused more pain and sorrow for her. She couldn't let it go, and she would never be able to. Mirielle felt like she couldn't go on without them, namely Ed. It tore her apart just knowing she couldn't do anything to reverse it. All she had the motive to do was cry and scream for him.

"Ed come back! Come back please! I need you to be here with me..."

As they were driving off Ed sat there thinking to himself.

_"Is this the right choice...? Do I really want to leave her behind...What are saying? Of course you do. Besides she went after that bastard...No...Wait...I just didn't give her a chance to talk...I jumped to conclusions and accused her of something she didn't even do..." _

Mustang notice Ed was dazed and narrowed his eyes.

"Edward." "Huh?Oh, sorry." "You do know if you turn back now you won't be able to come back."

Ed thought about this with intense concentration and came to a conclusion. Meanwhile Mirielle was slowly making her way up the hill. She was drenched in mud and rain water and her clothes stuck to her like glue. The radiant glow in her eyes was now gone and the emotion in her face had disappeared. She had become empty, and alone. She felt like nothing, a nothing that everyone would step on because it's not of any importance, a nothing that hid in the shadows while everyone else had fun. As she was making her way back to the house she could only think of how much she missed him and cry.

"WAIT!"

Mirielle stopped for a moment then shook her head and continued up the hill. Then she heard running and stopped. She slowly turned around to see Ed standing there. Her eyes lit up and her face glowed.

"You're pretty hard to catch up with you know that."

Mirielle smiled and ran into his arms.

"ED!But...I thought you were gone..." "I decided to come back."

Ed smiled and kissed her. Now he and Al had gone their separate ways for good. Ed was with the woman he loved and Al was working for the military. Two different worlds but both gave opportunities that woul lead to greater adventures.


End file.
